Gaurdian Angel: Kai
by pheenixgirl
Summary: Kai is dead after he was run over by a drunk driver. He is now in Heaven, and 3 angels tell him that he has to be a Guardian Angel of a 6 year old Melody. She lost her Dad, she and her mom don't have shelter or food. can Kai be a Guardian Angel for her?
1. Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I just own the plot, and some other characters that come in. okay?

Everything is in Kai's POV. He's like telling the story. Let's get the story started …

* * *

You'd think I'm just an ordinary 15 year old guy. Besides the fact that I had blue hair, had a scarf that followed behind me everywhere and the fact that I always had blue marking on my cheeks. Yes. You could've said I was normal. According to some people I knew, I wasn't considered normal. Take my grandfather for instance. He used me to take away my team-mate's Bit-beasts.

I was alive and doing pretty good in Japan. I was at Tyson's house, a team-mate of mine. I got pretty bored of watching him stuff his face with Ray and Max, so I decided to leave. I was crossing a stupid street when some drunk guy came at full speed in his car. I tried to move, but try beating a car at full speed. I got run over. As everyone knows, a person who gets run over by a car at full speed must die. So then when I died, the weirdest thing happened. I knew I was dead, but how could I be thinking when I am dead? I was thinking about what Hell would be like. But no … when I got to the "gates" I was stopped. They asked for my name, which I told them. Then this one angel brat snapped his skinny little fingers, and I was standing there with a white dress. Oh, and also a halo! Of course, I stated to yell the crap out of that boy. He just sat there though … which made me even angrier. He just snapped his stupid little fingers again and suddenly I floated in through the gates. Suddenly there was light all over. I heard voices then. Loud voices, and strong. It was like the sound of my grandfather or Boris when they were upset with me. They used to hit me when I was little.

"Kai Hiwatari welcome to Heaven." It was the first voice talking to me. "The other two angels and I have been watching you since the time you were born. You can say we are your guardian angels."

"WHAT? Stop telling me all this crap, and please, just take me to Hell." I just replied back to him.

"You Kai are very difficult, as we have learned through the years. We decided that we are to give you a chance in becoming a child's guardian angel." It was a different voice this time. Harsher.

"I don't want to be a guardian angel. I want to go to Hell, which is obviously what I deserve, and I want you to shut up about this whole angel thing."

"You've got it wrong. You Kai, finally learned the value of friendship when you met Tyson, Ray and Max. That, gives you a ticket to Heaven." It was a female voice this time. "You are trying out for guardian angel Kai."

"Fine. Whatever. But don't blame me if I do a crummy job got that!" I snapped at my own guardian angels. Whoa.

"We know you've been here for a very short amount of time, but we know what a fast learner and determine kid you are. We are going to send you to your guardian angel tomorrow. We will give you more information after you have some rest." The female voice said again.

"Fine." What do you want from me? It was all I could say to something like that. I would have walked away, giving them a real site of my scarf , but there's two things wrong with that. First of all, I don't' have my scarf. Just some lame white robes. Second, I don't' know the way out. Everything's a blur in that room. But then I heard one of the angels snap. That snapping thing can really drive you crazy. In a split second, I was in a room. A bed, a fridge, everything I needed to live was in it.

* * *

Hello. Thank you for taking your time to read my story, and I know it was short… it was just an introductory anyways. I hope you review. I accept annomonus reviews as well.


	2. Angel Test

Hello it's me again. I'm already writing this chapter so I don't know how many reviews I would be getting. So far I have 1.

Spyrit Phoenyx: thank you fore reviewing. I am updating right now. I'm sorry for going to fast, but the ideas were flowing out too fast, and I wasn't feeling very patient about 2 hours before … so yea, besides, that's just the introductory. It will get more detailed I promise.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade …

* * *

So there I was standing in the middle of some sort of Heavenly room. Who knew Heaven would be like this? Always thought that Heaven was some place where you fly above stupid fluffy clouds all day. But, I Kai Hiwatari was wrong. I walked up to examine my new room. Only sensible I say. The living room was pretty small, but then, I am the only one that would be living in this place. It had a 3 seater couch, a T.V, a phone, and a small table. Then it was off to the Kitchen. There was a small stove, fridge, and a sink. Like I am going to cook. This place expects me to cook, and worst of all take care of a child? Heaven has got it all wrong. My bedroom was next. It had a twin size bed with silver sheets and pillow. A small drawer and a stack of new robes. I can't believe they are making me wear a dress. I feel like I am loosing my dignity. But then I thought about Tyson. Compared to him, I wasn't loosing any dignity at all. Stuffing his face every chance he gets, and he calls himself the world champion blader. I wonder what's happening down there anyways. Thinking, I walk past the door frame into my new bathroom. It has a shower, a sink, and of course a toilet. I don't see what's so funny about that word. Little kids seem to laugh at that word all the time. Kids. What do they know?

I walk back to my living room and I notice that there is a huge window. I look out and I was caught off guard for a second. Something that doesn't happen to me often. But then again, I am in Heaven. A place I was never supposed to go to. Below me is what looks like a city. I don't think I have to describe this to you. If you do not know what a city looks like, I feel sorry for you. Take a city, but put a lot of silver. Silver cars, and buildings. I see people walking down the streets as well. Most of them are like me. White robe with a Halo. But some I notice have wings as well. I am guessing that you have to do something to earn them.

I tear myself away from the view. I sit down on my couch. Then something hits me. I will no longer be able to beyblade. I was dead for Heaven's sake! I've got to stop using the word Heaven it's really starting to annoy me. My life's work has been thrown down the drain. I am dead. I suddenly feel tired, so I decide I should sleep. What if this was all a dream you ask? Well, I know better than to think this is a dream. Or do you doubt me? I climb into my sliver bed, where for the first time in my life, I drifted into my sleep without trouble. It seemed peaceful.

That's when the stupid people err .. angels woke me up. If I hadn't got the door in time, they probably would have bust it open. Anyways, there were a team of angels. 5 of them. They seemed to look like some sort of security. This place was too much like Earth.

"What is your name son?" one of the men asked me.

"I'm not your son, and I don't want to tell you." I snapped back. What else would I, Kai have said?

"Whatever you say son. We need your name. We are here about your Guardian Angel application." The man urged me on.

"You called me son again. Kai Hiwatari if you must know. I never sent in an application. These three angels forced me into it." Then I smirked. I would have fluttered my scarf and walked away, but it was my own home, and it just looks weird to walk away in a dress.

"I see. Well, come with us anyways young man." He really stressed the young man. I could tell he was trying to stop himself from calling me son again. I didn't reply. I didn't think I had to. They would have taken me away anyways. So I just stood and stared. Finally the men started to move, taking me along with them.

We entered a great hall. High ceilings and all. A silver carpet was laying in the middle of it all. A man sat at a chair at the end of the hall. I guess he was some important angel. He looked at me with his eyes. Didn't bother to move his head. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Kai Hiwatari, I understand you are going to be a Guardian Angel. You must complete a simple test." He then gestured me into some room to his right. With hesitation, I walked into it.

It was bright. Then, a piece of paper appeared. I picked up the nearest pencil and looked down at the sheet. As I did, words appeared.

This test will only allow truth to be written on it. Any false instincts/answers, and we will know.

And what will happen to me if I did write false information? I smirked. SO much for that threat. I read on.

1) Your child is in deep depression. She has just lost her father. She is only but 6 years old. What will you do in your role as her Guardian Angel?

Ha. What a laugh. She would probably start dissing me and ask me why I hadn't helped her father. Why I hadn't stop him from his death. Stupid children do not know anything of life. I decided to write my answer. It was the only way to get out of this Quiz thing.

_ I'd tell her that he died because he had to. I'd tell her that everything dies sometime, and that she'll see him again when she's dead too._

I couldn't help but smile at that. No not a sweet smile. That smile which people keep telling me makes me look evil. Next question.

2) Now that her Dad is gone, it is only her and her mother. They do not have a place to live, nor any food. What will be your reaction?

What is my reaction? Get her some food what else.

_ I'd tell her to stop crying and I'd quickly go get the mother and her some food._

I don't' get this Guardian Angel stuff. These are the problems I have to face? Easy.

3) She now really trusts you. She believes you are always there to help her. How do you feel? Do you brush her off?

Damn. What is it about Angels and love? I quickly look down the paper. This was the last question. What kind of a stupid test was that?

_ I feel like she trusts me. What else. I tell her okay and THEN I brush her off._

Suddenly, the lights grew dimmer. I found myself standing in from of the man who ordered me into the Quiz room.

"Kai Hiwatari. You have put false information on your quiz."

"WHAT? Everything I wrote down is true."

"We know Hiwatari. Even when you yourself don't know." He just had to talk like some wise guy.

"Whatever. Now, what's my punishment then?" I crossed my arms.

"Punishment? We do not punish. But, you are about to find out who your child is." The man gestured to this screen. I looked into it.

A girl. A girl that was really young. Just some child. She had chestnut hair with deep brown eyes. She was crying. Anyone with eyes can tell.

"Her name is Melody. She lost her Dad. She is with only her mother, has no food or shelter." That man started to talk.

"She was the girl on my test." I don't know why I said that. It just came out.

"Yes. Now you are her Guardian Angel." He snapped, and I changed. I started to glow in an eerie light. My robe started to somehow sparkle, and I had wings. Worst of all, my blue markings came off. I don't know how that could have happened because it is tattooed on. It just cam off. Now if you can't picture me an angel, don't' worry about it. You're not missing much.

"Fine then. I'll be her Guardian Angel. But don't' expect me to love her, care for her, or anything you angels do. I am not like you." I walked off. Out the building. Somehow, I knew exactly where I was going. I was going to the temple where I can be transferred to Earth. You can call it Angel instincts. Don't ask me how this happened.

* * *

Well, another chapter. As I was finishing this off, I received a new review.

Marcus1212: Well, I'll try. But being a Guardian Angel … well .. I can't say he'll be exactly like Kai. But close enough okay?

Please review. I accept anomonous reviews as well, so please don't' be shy!


	3. Melody

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade.

Thank you to my 4 reviwers.

* * *

It was huge. Bigger than the Abby or my mansion. It was gleaming in silver lights and it looked like one of those temples in ancient Greece. I strolled into the temple in an easy pace. As I walked in, I noticed a couple of other Angels hanging around, so I guessed that they were all Guardian Angels. This is when I found something weird out.

"HEY! Is that you Kai?" I turned around, and I saw some kid running up with this goofy smile.

"Yeah, what if I am?" I said without looking directly at him.

"Are you the same Kai that was the beyblade champion?" he came closer, in which I backed away.

"Yeah. What do you want?" I noticed that he didn't have wings. What's a non-Guardian Angel doing here?

"Oh MAN! This is awesome. I know your dead and all, but can I still have your autograph?" he pushed a piece of paper at my face.

"You know about beyblading huh?"

"Well, of course I do! I am the runner up at my neighbourhood!" he made it sound like it was an obvious thing that Angels beyblade. So this place has beyblading after all. I guessed that my whole work on beyblading wouldn't go to waste.

"I need to get going kid." I turned my back on him and walked on.

After walking for another minute, I found myself standing in front of an enormous door. My hands moved onto the knobs and turned. Sudden burst of light greeted my actions. Slowly I took my first steps in. There, I heard a voice.

"Kai Hiwatari. Your first child has been chosen. As you may already know, her name is Melody. Her happiness and faith lies with you now. Now, step into the portal and you may begin."

I looked around. Nothing but emptiness. Then some sort of little black door appeared out of no where. I figured I was supposed to go through it. I clasped my hands around the door knob and I stepped into the light.

In a blink of an eye, I found myself standing in some sort of an underground place. There were a lot of people here. All of them were filthy. All were close together as if protecting one another 24/7. I wondered why these people were here. I wondered why or how Melody had lost everything except her mother. And on top of that … how was I supposed to find Melody in all this? A girl with chestnut hair and brown eyes. There were probably a ton of people like that.

I started on my search. It was then when my hands started to glow. I wondered why this was and just kept on searching. Suddenly it felt like my hands had a mind of its own. It started to move, directing me to a corner. There. A girl. I walked over and squatted down in front of her. I saw her then. It was Melody. She looked up, but it seemed like she stared right through me. Maybe I had to tell her I was some sort of a Guardian Angel. My hands started to glow like crazy by now. They placed themselves upon the girl's head and that's when she jolted up. Her eyes were full of surprise and fear. She looked into my eyes and spoke.

"Who are you?" the stuttered.

"You can see me …"

"Of course I can. Who are you?" This was when for the first time looked away from my eyes onto my Halo, robe and then wings. I saw her eyes grow big. "Are you an angel?" she said it so quietly that I could barely hear her.

"Yea." I said in a bored voice. What else was I supposed to say?

"Oh, Angel! Please help me!" her brown eyes soaked in tears.

I just watched her.

"Please help. My Daddy is gone. My Mommy and me don't have a home or food. Can you help?" her little hands grabbed onto my sleeves and her head rested on my arm as she cried more and more. We stayed like that for a while. I thought of pushing her away, but I couldn't. My body disagreed with my mind.

"Yea I know all that. Look. I'm here to be your Guardian Angel .." she cut me off.

"Guardian Angel? That means your going to help me right?"

"Yea. That's why I was sent here alright? Now stop your crying." I snapped at her.

"Alright …" she pushed herself away from me. Finally. She than used her filthy sleeves to whip her eyes. To my surprise, she smiled at me. "I'm done crying Angel." She said to me.

* * *

That's another chapter. Just send in some reviews please. I accept anonymous reviews so please review.


	4. Her Story

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

I have 7 reviews now! I hope I'll get more though …

* * *

"I'm done crying now Angel" she said to me. I didn't know how I should react to this. This little girl was still a little too close to me. I could hear her heaving breathing from the crying. Suddenly, I heard her stomach grumble.

"You're hungry right." That was all I could say.

"Yes. But my mommy just went out to get some food Angel." First she blushed, than smiled once again.

"Oh alright then." I pushed myself away from her. I sat back onto the wall and put my arm on my knee. "Tell me what happened to your Dad." Her head jerked up and her eyes showed anger. I was taken back in her sudden change of emotions and how she showed it. One moment, she looked like any little kid. Now, her eyes were burning in fury.

"You want to know what happened to my daddy?!" her cold empty stare kept shooting into me. It was like an invisible knife had stabbed me.

"Yea I want to know." All I could do was stare back coldly with my own stare. Maybe that would ease down the devious feelings inside her.

"Fine. My daddy, mommy and I used to live together in a nice house. My mommy liked to garden and my daddy liked to build stuff. He built a bird house for me once. It was really pretty. It had little flowers on it and everything. It was about this big." She stretched her arms to about 2 feet.

"Oh. Tell me what happened." I wasn't feeling very patient with this. Especially after she started to describe the unnecessary.

"One day, my daddy told me he had to go away. For a very long time. I asked him why, but he said it was a secret. So he left. It was early in the morning I remember. Suddenly I felt like crying, but I realized that my mommy was crying. So I decided not to cry, or else everyone will be even sadder. I held my mommy's hand. After about a week, we started to feel better about daddy. But then something else happened. It was dark at night. We heard screams everywhere. From our neighbours. My mommy took out a bag and started stuffing some food in it. She grabbed this blanket." She pointed to the one that she was sitting on.

"She then grabbed my hand and told me to run as fast as I could. We ran and ran and ran. Lots of other people were there too. Running away. As we ran, I could hear and see things. It was like a loud bang and I saw light. My mommy told me to not look at it. We ran for a really long time. Suddenly, I heard the bangs again. This time, it was close. I saw some people drop to the ground. That was when I found out that some other people were trying to shoot us." I stayed quiet now. Her story sounded like war.

"We finally made it without getting killed. Only a few other people made it. My mommy started to tell me what had happened. She told me that my daddy had actually gone down to fight in the war. My mommy said that she doesn't know what happened to him. We both cried. My house was probably destroyed. The bird house my daddy made would be destroyed. A few weeks later, some people came down here. My mommy asked them if they knew what happened to my daddy. They told us that he had disappeared. They think he is dead." I saw Melody's eyes cover in miersable tears. I kind of knew how she felt. I had lost both my parents when I was very young. Taken into care by my grandfather who used me to gain power for himself.

"Now we're been here for almost two months. I want to go back home. I want my daddy back too."

I was left totally speechless. Her story was done.

* * *

Sorry but my chapters are short. But since my chapters are short, I try to update almost everyday. I hope you review. I accept anonymous reviews too so please review. Thanks.


End file.
